


Warmth

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i spelt kanaya wrong every single time except for one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For being an alien from outer space,<br/>She was extremely warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> super late christmas present for my boy @princemarverde on tumblr! hope u enjoy the gay

        Quiet laughs were heard from the dining room table, the two of them, smiling. This was one of their special times. With Kanaya always working and off being at showcases for her outfits, and Rose working with her patients, they were both busy. But today was a special day, with both of them not working. So, Kanaya cooked pasta, only because Rose has burned water many, many times. They shared small stories of their past, when they first got together. Now married for only 2 short months, they play footsie under the small table, laughing.

 

       "Rose, I was wondering, would you like to join me in watching the movie "9"? I heard that it is a very interesting movie." Rose's lilac eyes shimmer, her smile growing bigger. "Of course dear." Kanaya's smile glows, quickly scooping up the plates and putting them in the sink. "Rose, may I ask for your help with the dishes?" "Like I wouldn't help you." Rose grins, the both of them laughing. Kanaya hums a tune, scrubbing the wet plates and handing them to the other so she could dry them. They soon finish, in which the very tall Kanaya picks up a tiny (the blonde argues that Kanaya is just a giant) Rose bridal style, the both of them laughing.

 

       Kanaya brought the other and herself into the living room, putting Rose on the couch. She put the disk inside the DVD player, sitting next to the blonde and snuggling her. Rose snuggled back into the raven haired girl, smiling. The movie started, the film showing previews of other, old movies. Kanaya wrapped a green and lilac quilt that she and Rose made together, making both of them giggle like school girls. Rose made an uncomfortable noise as Kanaya’s horns lightly poked the side of her head, in which Kanaya moved in a hurried fashion.

       “I’m so sorry Rose; I did not mean to hurt you.” Rose smiled, snuggling into Kanaya’s side. “I think this works much better.” “Indeed it does.” They both laugh, but quiet down as the movie starts. The main character, 9, wakes up on a destroyed Earth, hurrying outside to find others.

       Rose lays her head of platinum blonde hair in Kanaya’s lap, the alien then taking it in her responsibility to play with the golden locks. Rose smiles, and happily hums. 9 continued his journey, with Rose making some heated comments on how 1 was a “dickhead”. Kanaya would stifle a laugh; continually playing with her soft hair. The movie plays on; Rose’s breathing becoming softer and eyelids drooping. Kanaya smiles, placing a small kiss to her lips, in which Rose returns it. “Do you want to sleep, my love?” “Only if you come cuddle me.” They both chuckle, knowing Kanaya can’t turn down cuddling.

      Kanaya stops the movie, picking up the small Rose, carrying her to their room. Rose takes off her clothes, sliding into a t-shirt. Kanaya changes into some shorts and a t-shirt, picking up Rose by the waist and laying her down in the bed. The troll then laid next to the small human, wrapping her arms around her waist. Rose is always amazed on how warm Kanaya always was, and the blonde would always complain, saying “she always felt like Elsa was breathing down her whole body.”

       Kanaya would always laugh, snuggling closer to the therapist. “I love you Rose.” “I love you more Kanaya.” “I don’t think that is true, my love.” The raven haired troll says, smiling and snuggling into Rose’s stomach, as she calls it, ‘chub that she’ll forever love.’

       “Kanaya, I swear to Gl'bgolyb, I love you more.” Kanaya laughs along with Rose, sharing this perfect moment with each other. The fairy lights, as they dubbed their off-white Christmas lights strung around the room, shined, looking like stars. Under the artificial stars, lay these star-crossed lovers, thinking on how they met.

       “Kanaya, love, do you remember Dave trying to third wheel on our dates?” Kanaya stifled a laugh with her hand, clearly amused. “I do, I do. That was a great time during our relationship.” The jade blood tucks a piece of her dusky hair behind her grey ear.

       “Or my wedding dress..” They both smile, chuckling. “You looked quite beautiful Rose. I was and still am star stuck by your beauty.” Rose blushed, a loud snort exiting her body, trying to hide the obvious blush. “You sound so cheesy Kanaya, since I picked a dress from your fashion line.” “Well, I have to compliment myself sometimes.” As she winked, making both of them laugh. This laughter they shared lit up the room with butterflies and fireflies. It shined bright, luminescent throughout Sburb, though it had ended many years ago; it shined through the darkest parts of The Game.

       Rose began to play with Kanaya’s hair, both of them humming. “Remember our song?” “Of course I do Rose.” Rose smiles, placing a kiss to the jade blood’s head and starting to hum a song. Both of them start to sing, off-key and drowsy. “Cause we are spoons—“ Rose glances at Kanaya, a sleepy smile on her face. –“The forks and knifes are lonely in their drawer.” “Underneath the covers we are warm,” Kanaya then draped their giant, fluffy blanket around them. “Laying quiet waiting for the cold, and frosty morning.” Kanaya then slid up to make eye contact with Rose, placing a sweet kiss to her soft, pale lips. Rose kissed back, heart racing in her chest.

       “I love you Rose.” “I love you too Kanaya.”


End file.
